Bath house love
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: China just wants to relax after getting time to go to a bath house. But when a unsuspected guest arrives, just how much relaxing will he be able to do? -One-shot, Rochu, Yaoi


**A request from a friend!~ She asked them to be in a hot tub, but I thought a bath house would be better, and she accepted the idea with high hopes~**

**Hetalia does not belong to me, though if it did, I would ship the heck out of these two~**

**Anyone hear of the UsUk Drama CD, plug in your headphones?**

**I wish there was a Rochu one of them...(Sigh)**

* * *

><p>"Aiya, I hope this bath will do wonders aru," China sighed deeply rubbing his sore neck. He had been working nonstop this whole entire week and was sick and tired of all the paperwork, yelling, fighting and decision making. All he wanted was a nice long rest, something soothing to help heal his aching body. The Asian nation dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a letter.<p>

It read:

Yo, China dude; (China mentally scoffed at the rude introduction.)

_Man, you have been working to hard this year! You look even more worn out and older than before! Hahahaa,_ China gave a grim look as he could hear the annoying laughter running in his head like a broken record, sometimes he wondered if the American even thought before he wrote stuff down. He continued to read,_ but anyway, listen, since all of us have been working you to the bone, we decided to give you a free ticket to one of your finest bath houses! Don't worry dude, we picked one you probably never went too. Think of this as a payoff for my debt, ok!_ "Pfffft, yeah right aru," China thought._ Since it was mostly MY idea~ Hahaaa, the hero always thinks of others! So, I really hope you enjoy your time! Peace out homie!_

Signed, The Hero, England, France and Russia; there was a little heart after Russia's name and China almost gagged, his face falling terribly. The younger country had a most abnormal way of showing emotions, and sometimes China wondered if he really knew what emotions to show towards friends. The kind he showed were; well, a little to much for one 4000 year old. Sometimes he would send piles of sunflowers and peonies to show friendship towards their new relationship that has been rapidly growing. Or he would show up randomly at terrible times or stalk him dressing up as his Shinatty-Chan and Panda. It was constant stress and he was always on his toes looking for the Chinese male, so China would do most anything to keep distances. Though, he had to admit, sometimes it was nice of the Russian to send him flowers, or come over to his house. Once or twice China decided to let him stay just for dinner. Actually, he had grown quite use to the random stalkings and random appearances, though it would still give him a heart-attack.

But, it was nice of them to think about him, even if it was to clear a debt, or to just get rid of him. He really did not mind, he enjoyed the time being alone; well, most of the time. He always became use to it, the emptiness in his house. The way no one was there to greet him, or say hi, or- excpet for Russia now-

"Great," The Asian nation sighed deeply. "Now I am getting depressed aru," deciding to shake it off, he walked up to the bath house. "Steamed Sakura, what a weird name for a bath house aru," at least in his land. He walked up the long stone steps and strode inside. At the front desk was a older looking Chinese women wearing a traditional Hanfu, bright red lipstick and her hair up in a weird fashion.

China walked up to her and gave her the ticket. "Ni hao, Ma'am, one for a bath please, aru."

"Oh-hoh-hoh~ What a beautiful young women you are, a nice girl like you shouldn't come to these bath houses alone, wouldn't a nice strong looking man be better to keep you company?"

_"Gwaaa! Did she just call me a women aru! How rude aru,"_ he wanted to say something so bad, but he had to respect his elders, or how else could he atone for yelling at his younger siblings for not respecting him. Wait, he was older than her, but! Grrr! Still blushing, he sighed softly and shook his head. "No, not today ma'am, I am strong enough without a male companion."

"Oh, how adventurous you are, how brave. Well, here you are, a towel and robe, your tub is all the way down to the left."

"Ahh, Xie xie aru, oh! And umm, this is a private bath house, right? No one else will be in there, yes?"

"Yes yes, no one will bother you deary, now go on and relax." She shooed him along and he bowed one more time.

As he walked down he could feel the steam from some of the other hot tubs, it felt quite nice and he couldn't wait to get to his.

Finally coming to his own, he noticed that this was not any ordinary bath, it was a huge romantic tub; for couples. China's face fell as a sweat drop appeared above his head. At least he was alone. He sat down on one of the benches and started taking off his shirt first; setting it down neatly, he slipped off both of his slipper shoes and stood up to take off his pants. But before he could continue he heard light steps and completely froze in his tracks.

"Ah, uh, hello?" He called out feeling more anxious and nervous by the second, maybe he really was to stressed out. After nothing again, he than preceded to take his pants off along with his boxers. He quickly took the towel and covered his lower parts, even with no-one there, it was still embarrassing. Coming over to the water he stuck his one foot in first and simply melted at how good it felt. Deciding to go in all the way, he threw the towel down and descended into the steaming hot water. It made his body tingle in a good way, soothing all of the kinks and knots that accumulated over the years.

"Haaa~ How warm aru~" he sunk down deep till his nose was barely above the water. Leaning back against the stone wall of the tub, he actually started to feel a bit sleepy. Than, his ears twitched as he heard some slight swooshing in the water, he was tempted to open his eyes, but just thought it was his imagination and it soon stopped. "Mmm, so nice,"

"Da, it is quite nice~"

"Hwaaaa!" China's eyes shot open only to be greeted by a tall figure in his vision. He looked up all the way and noticed it was non other than the Russian.

"R-Russia aru, w-what are you doing in here!"

"Well~" Russia thought about it for a moment than smiled down at the smaller country. "I followed you here of course! I knew you would be alone, and we never get time alone to talk, da?" Russia scooted back and leaned against the wall next to China sighing happily.

"Aiya, that still doesn't answer my question aru! That old lady said I would be in here alone,"

"Oh? You mean Mrs. Zheng? We go way back; when I came in and asked which bath you went too, she asked if I was your boyfriend. She rambled on about something; about you being a young damsel in distress and I should go save you," Russia giggled a bit and had a hint of red plastered on his face. China just had a hint of fear and demise. "So she let me come back here, she has a terrible memory sometimes, da?"

_"Great aru, just my luck,"_ he sunk into the water deeper. "I really wanted to be alone today, with no-one bothering me."

"We can be alone together~"

"Aiya, You don't get it at all aru! Ni zhege baichi!" China got up and walked over to the other side of the bath. "You just stay on your side, and I will stay on mine."

"Aww, you don't want to sit together? This is a couples bath,"

China's face grew redder than a tomato, "N-No, I do not," he turned around; his back facing the Russian as he placed his hands up on the stones and lied his head down into his arms. After a couple minutes of silence, China started to get a bit suspicious. He was just about to turn around when all of the sudden he felt large hands grab his shoulders. The Asian almost jumped out of his skin at the contact.

"Russia, what are you doing aru?" he blushed brighter when he felt the bigger hands start to rub said shoulders.

"I am giving you a back massage, da? You said you are sore all over, so it is the least I can do," he felt Russia move closer to his naked body underneath the water and felt his own body go still at the contact. With quick thinking China turned around and placed his hands on Russia's torso, pushing him back a bit.

"Y-You don't have to do that aru," the older nation stuttered softly. He lifted his one hand up, and placed the tips, of his drenched hair behind his ear. He watched the Slavic's purple eyes carefully and saw sadness in it; sadness and a look of confusion, even though he was smiling. China was the only one able to read the Russian like a book; years of living can do that for a man. "I'm sorry for getting upset aru, you are just trying to help."

"It's ok Yao-Yao, I do not mind." he tilted his head and smiled brightly.

"Ugh! Yao-Yao! What a informal way to say my human name! And only those close enough can use the human names of countries aru, you know that."

Russia looked away with a slight blush and moved closer basically trapping China against the wall until his back could move back no further. "I thought, we were; close." he looked down into the Asians lovely amber eyes. Both nations had no idea how close they were really getting to each other, though Russia was the only one moving, until the black haired man felt Russia's leg rub against his.

China snapped out of his thoughts and pushed the younger nation back more. "I-I got to get going aru," he was about to move when Russia slammed his hands against the rocks on either side of the Asians head.

"Russia-?"

"Wait, Yao- I mean China, can't we just-" he moved his face closer to the older man's, watching the Asian nations face glow brightly, he was so adorable to Russia, so beautiful. This was his only opportunity to tell China how he felt without the others being around to get in his way. Truthfully, Russia had been trying to ask out the Asian for a long time, a really long time. But even if he were to ask, the prude nation would probably decline his offer and kick him where the sun don't shine.

He had heard that the elders kung fu was mighty. He mentally shivered at the thought of having to deal with that fury, it was bad enough he was angry half the time at him; he did not understand why, all he ever tried to do was make him happy.

No; no more, he had to try, even if it meant ending up in the hospital for a couple of days. With all his courage, he shut his eyes tightly and leaned in kissing the latter on the lips.

China's eyes went wide, his breathing had stopped as he felt the Russian's cold lips make contact with his own warm ones. He quickly lifted up his hands only to have Russia grab them and keep them still. The sliver haired nation broke the kiss but kept his face up against China's, he let go of the tiny hands and wrapped both of his arms around the elders petite waist.

"Please don't hate me da? I like you Yao, I like you a lot," he hugged tighter, afraid to let go and have the man walk away.

Unbeknownst to Russia though, Yao's face was the brightest red you could imagine, his ears burning with heat._ "This is so wrong aru,"_ China thought, _"I knew this feeling, I knew it and I ignored it, curse my stubbornness, now its staring me in the face."_

"Russia I-" he wanted to say something; What could he say after having the Slavic confess his feelings. "I-Eep!" Yao jumped when he felt large hands crawl up his legs. "Hey aru! What do you think you are doing!" Then, with his hands still creeping, Russia leaned in for another kiss. "Aiya, help me aru! Do not want aru; this is rape!" China pushed with all his might, but it seems the Russians might was stronger. Or should I say, will to love was stronger.

"You could at least ask me out on a date first, instead of being so informal aru!" as soon as he said that, the whole world seem to freeze in place. China wished he could of slammed his head against the stone of the tub for saying something so ridiculous. He blushed madly and looked up to Russia, biting his lip nervously. Russia was just staring at him, in shock, disbelief, and maybe a glint in his eyes of lust; which ultimately made the black haired nation even more worried.

"You, wanted me to ask you out first?"

"Aiya, no, that isn't what I meant aru!"

"Ahh~ But it was, little Yao does like me da! He just wanted me to ask him out first, that's why you have been playing hard to get~ Kolkolkol~ So Yao-Yao," he leaned up, towering over the smaller nation as Yao continued to stare, his lip twitching nervously. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Uhh," he looked away, trying to desperately find something else now that he is confronted with the question. _"What have I gotten myself into aru!_" he shut his eyes tightly and finally spurted out a answer. "Fine! You big-nosed brute aru!"

China gasped in lots of air and stared up at the taller nation with a flushed face and trembling hands that still lay on the youngsters chest. Ivan's smiled grew; his eyes darkening a bit. Yao twitched when he felt hands snake around his back and slide just slightly near his buttocks, his legs were brought upwards and Ivan moved in to fill the empty gap between the Asian's long legs.

The older nations face got even more red when he felt the Slavic's abnormally long manhood poking at his lower half. _"Aiya, he is hard aru! This is not good,"_ he practically was now begging that the Russian did not want to have sex yet.

"Yao-Yao~" Ivan whispered against the mans forehead. "I really, _really_, like you; so bad," he kissed the forehead and left trails leading down the Asian's face. China went stiff, he could feel himself starting to get excited by the close contact and the tingling kisses the latter was leaving.

"Russia-ahh," Yao gasped as Ivan bent down and nipped at his neck; sucking and biting, most likely leaving a mark. Ivan's one hand lifted up from the Asian's leg and brought it up to the smaller mans chest, under the water he teased the man's nipple, pinching it. "Hahh-S-stop aru," Yao threw his head back, biting his lower lip. Ivan took this chance to leave kisses along the older's neck, kissing it softly till he reached the man's lips and kissed him.

China moaned loudly as he was played with. Russia quickly took the nations loud moan to sneak his tongue into his mouth. China melted into the kiss, hating the fact at how easy he was, it was far, far too long since he was kissed and touched like this. Yao tried to fight back for dominance, but lost the battle almost right away.

Ivan pushed his body up even closer, rocking his hips against the Asian. That was it, it was going to far, sex was not a option yet for the proud Chinese nation. He had to snap back to reality before it was too late.

"Ivan that's enough aru!" he yelled loudly. "I want to go out with you, but I don't want sex yet, you will just have to wait, and if you want to be with me, you have to listen to my demand, now aru!"

The Russian blinked in confusion, being slightly taken back. He had never seen the man so; serious and demanding, it was actually kind of scary; yet, sort of a turn on to see the man dominate in this kind of situation. Ivan smiled and nuzzled the smaller nations head.

"Ahh!~ Yao-Yao is so cute when angry!~"

"Aiya! Am not aru!"

"But, I will respect little Yao, and wait for the right time, no matter how bad my body craves your older one. You know," he went to Yao's ear and whispered softly, "I have a thing for older men~"

"Gwaaa, Why do you have to say such embarrassing things aru! And I am not old, I am young, hip and cool aru!"

"Hahaa, of course you are Yao-Yao~" Ivan moved away and sat by the Asians side, wrapping his arm around the mans shoulder and pulling him in close. "I can not wait for our date Yao~"

"Isn't this sort of a date on its own aru?"

Ivan looked down at Yao with a creepy, happy and cynical smile. "Kolkolkol~ So how many more before I can break down your great wall?~"

"Aiya! Never aru!" China quickly jumped out of the water and booked it; a happy, smiling and humming Russian following close behind.

"You can run Yao-Yao, but you can't hide, da!~"

* * *

><p><strong>Jaaaa!~~ I love happy endings!~~ 333<strong>

**xDD Lol, Yes Yao, you are very, 'Hip and cool' So cool, all the fella's wanna get at you~ Well, at least one insane Russian~**


End file.
